nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Meliodas/Image Gallery
__FORCETOC__ Character Profile Meliodas full2.png|Previous Full Appearance Meliodas Full.png|Current Full Appearance Meliodas one shot.png|One-Shot Appearance Meliodas draft.png|Draft Sketch Meliodas blog comic.png|Blog Comic Art Meliodas helmet and gloves.png|Meliodas' Helmet and Gloves meliodas sword.png|Meliodas' Sword Volume 1.png|Featuring on Volume 1 Cover Introduction Arc Meliodas serving his meat pie special.png|Meliodas serving his meat pie special Meliodas confirming that she is female.png|Meliodas confirming that she is female Meliodas taking out his sword.png|Meliodas taking out his sword Alioni pulling up Meliodas.png|Alioni pulling up Meliodas Alioni saved by Meliodas.png|Meliodas saving Alioni, Elizabeth and Hork Meliodas returning Twigo attack.png|Meliodas returning Twigo attack Meliodas1.png Meliodas vs Twigo1.png|Meliodas vs Twigo Meliodas vs Twigo2.png|Meliodas vs Twigo Meliodas2.png Meliodas defeating Twigo1.png|Meliodas defeating Twigo Meliodas3.png Meliodas and Elizabeth getting on Hork's mother.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth getting on Hork's mother Meliodas4.png Meliodas looking under Elizabeth skirt.png|Meliodas looking under Elizabeth skirt Hork scolding Meliods.png|Meliodas being scolded by Hork for looking under Elizabeth's skirt Meliodas taking out Gilthunder's sword.png|Meliodas taking out Gilthunder's sword Meliodas catching Gilthunder spear.png|Meliodas catching Gilthunder's spear Meliods stoping Gilthunder's spear.png|Meliods trying to stop the Gilthunder's spear Meliodas catching the spear2.png|Meliods trying to stop the Gilthunder's spear Meliodas returning Gilthunder's spear.png|Meliodas returning Gilthunder's spear Forest of White Dreams Arc Meliodas hitting all the Horks with no mercy.png|Meliodas hitting all the Horks with no mercy Meliodas giving various order to all Elizabeths.png|Meliodas giving various order to all Elizabeths Meliodas making all the fake Elizabeths jump.png|Meliodas making all the fake Elizabeths jump Meliodas taking quickly all the fake Elizabeths.png|Meliodas taking quickly all the fake Elizabeths Meliodas and Elizabeth meet Diane.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth meet Diane Diane catching Meliodas.png|Diane catching Meliodas Diane happy to see Meliodas.png|Diane happy to see Meliodas Meliodas beated by Diane.png|Meliodas beated by Diane The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Meliodas and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, 10 years ago Meliodas caught by Gilthunders magic.png|Meliodas caught by Gilthunders magic Gilthunder finding Meliodas and Diane.png|Gilthunder finding Meliodas and Diane Meliodas with young Gilthunder.png|Meliodas with young Gilthunder Meliodas breaking free from Gilthunder's magic.png|Meliodas breaking free from Gilthunder's magic Meliodasvsgilthunder.png|Meliodas battling Gilthunder Meliodas repelling Gilthunder's attack back.png|Meliodas repelling Gilthunder's attack back at him Gilthunder getting behind Meliodas.png|Gilthunder getting behind Meliodas Gilthunder striking Meliodas from behind.png|Gilthunder striking Meliodas from behind Meliodas pretend defeat.png|Meliodas pretending to be defeated Meliodas getting back up.png|Meliodas getting back up Meliodas dodging Gilthunder attack.png|Meliodas dodging Gilthunder attack Meliodas dodging Gilthunder attacks.png|Meliodas dodging Gilthunder attacks Meliodas and the group heading for Baste Dungeon.png|Meliodas and the group heading for Baste Dungeon Meliodas collapsing from his wound.png|Meliodas collapsing from his wound Baste Dungeon Arc Elizabeth taking care of Meliodas.png|Elizabeth taking care of Meliodas Meliodas protecting Diane.png|Meliodas protecting Diane Ban trying to get Meliodas sword.png|Ban trying to get Meliodas sword Meliodas injuring Ban.png|Meliodas injuring Ban Meliodas not letting his sword.png|Meliodas not letting his sword Meliodas5.png Meliodas healed wound.png|Meliodas Healed Wound Meliodas deflecting Golgius weapons.png|Meliodas deflecting Golgius weapons Meliodas saving Elizabeth from Golgius.png|Meliodas saving Elizabeth from Golgius Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks.png|Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks while running.png|Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks while running Golgius appearing behind Meliodas.png|Golgius appearing behind Meliodas Meliodas slashing Golgius.png|Meliodas slashing Golgius Meliodas and Elizabeth.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth Meliodas in front of dying friend.png|Meliodas in front of dying friend Meliodas crying over the death of a friend.png|Meliodas crying over the death of a friend Meliodas and Elizabeth reunite ith Diane.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth reunite with Diane Diane attacking Meliodas thinking he is Ruin.png|Diane attacking Meliodas thinking he is Ruin Diane chasing Meliodas thinking he is Ruin.png|Diane chasing Meliodas thinking he is Ruin Meliodas thinking Diane is Ruin.png|Meliodas thinking Diane is Ruin Meliodas attacking Diane thinking she is Ruin.png|Meliodas attacking Diane thinking she is Ruin Diane blocking Meliodas attack.png|Diane blocking Meliodas attack Meliodas deflecting Diane attack.png|Meliodas deflecting Diane attack Meliodas and Diane fighting.png|Meliodas and Diane fighting Diane trying to stomp Meliodas.png|Diane trying to stomp Meliodas Meliodas attacking Diane.png|Meliodas attacking Diane Diane hitting Meliodas.png|Diane hitting Meliodas Meliodas stopping Ruin.png|Meliodas stopping Ruin Meliodas accepting Elizabeth resolve.png|Meliodas accepting Elizabeth's resolve Ruin hitting Meliodas with his staff.png|Ruin hitting Meliodas with his staff Ruin hitting Meliodas with his staff2.png|Ruin hitting Meliodas with his staff again Ruin grabbed Meliodas for the head.png|Ruin grabbed Meliodas for the head Meliodas punching Ruin.png|Meliodas punching Ruin Meliodas punching Ruin2.png|Meliodas punching Ruin again Ruin punching Meliodas.png|Ruin punching Meliodas Ruin punching Meliodas multiple times.png|Ruin punching Meliodas multiple times Meliodas breaking Ruin armor with a punch.png|Meliodas breaking Ruin's armor with a punch Meliodas defeating Ruin.png|Meliodas defeating Ruin Category:Image Galleries